La locura del duque Bonnefoy
by AgenteYumi
Summary: Basado en Madness of Duke venomania, de vocaloid. "Una vez que están frente a mí, expuestos, no hay vuelta a la realidad. Todos los seres bellos deben ser míos, especialmente él". FrUk, un poco de yaoi y lemon.


En un foro se nos ocurrió organizar los 7 heta-pecados capitales -basándonos en dicha saga de vocaloid. Obviamente, Fran quedó lujuria XD -pobre, pero es que ya está bien quemado XD-.  
>Y de ahí, como ejercicio de escritura (aparte), salió la idea de este fic. Me baso mas en las imágenes del video que en la letra.<br>Es T porque tiene contenido semiexplícito. O tal vez sí sea muy explícita XD  
>Cursiva: narración, letra normal: Fran.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Aquella noche soplaba un fuerte viento, que casi hacía que se echara para atrás, pues sonaba como lamentos.<em>  
><em>O mas bien le traía los lamentos de las encantadas que vivían ahí.<em>  
><em>Una figura avanzaba con una falda color azul oscuro, las manos en el pecho con toda la inocencia que podía tener al acercarse a la casa del demonio.<em>  
><em>Y entonces este le abrió la puerta.<em>

Una, dos.  
>¿A quien elegiré esta noche?<br>Tres, cuatro.  
>Todas (y todos) derramando su belleza que es imposible no despreciarles. Y esperan conocer el sabor de su amo, así como yo anhelo el calor de sus cuerpos.<br>Es lo que descubro en sus perdidas miradas mientras bajo las escaleras de mi mansión para el baile de esta noche. No es precisamente un baile, ya que bailan generalmente entre ellos y yo con todos hasta que decido con quien pasar la noche. O con quienes.  
>Observo a una chica de cabellos castaños y grandes ojos cafés, con un vestido azul. No pasa de los 16 años, todavía es muy inmadura físicamente.<br>Mis ojos se posan en otro, un chico de lentes y ojos azules, al lado de su gemelo, de cabello mas sedoso.  
>No, tampoco ellos, el mayor es malísimo y siempre dice que es muy grandioso, todo un héroe en la cama.<br>Sin embargo los ojos de los tres se llenan de una enfermiza ternura al verme. Que le voy a hacer, son mis esclavos, gracias a que les puse las manos encima. Y otras partes del cuerpo.

Me decido por el menor.

El fue el primero en llegar, cuando mi guarida era aún el sótano de mi casa. Y poco a poco comenzaron a llegar más y más, chicos y chicas por igual. Yo no discrimino, todos deberían conocer mi amor.  
>Antes de que con una orden apaguen las luces, miro mis manos. Ahí está el sello, lo que me permite mantenerlos presos a mí, y ampliar mi harén.<br>Mientras poco a poco la respiración de Mattew se acelera, anunciando que está por terminar, al igual que yo, descubro en sus bellos ojos azules que se tiñen de violeta, el color impuro de la pasión maldita a la que está encadenado.  
>Siempre es así. Sonrió mientras lo veo en el agonizante placer máximo.<p>

Una noche mas de lujuria, desafiando la moral de mi gente, que comienza a llamarme _el demonio_. Un duque demonio que desaparece todo ser hermoso de su mugriento pueblo, sin clase, sin estilo y sin elegancia alguna. En cuando una persona cae en mi poder, adquiere el refinamiento que yo deseo.  
>No soy tan bárbaro: en la mañana, cuando todo está tranquilo, ellos son educados en artes, lengua, modales. No podría tenerles simplemente encerrados, sería poco digno.<p>

Sin embargo, la primera vez que están frente a mí, indefensos, al verse expuestos saben que no hay vuelta atrás. No vuelven a la realidad

Durante mucho tiempo yo fui la burla de la gente, debido a mi rostro, que siempre siempre era confundido con el de una mujer. Recibí el título de "mariquita" y otros mucho mas ofensivos. Mas de una vez me golpearon para ponerme vestidos. Pero cuando obtuve ese pacto, lo primero que hice fue quemar mi retrato. Ahora era el hombre mas bello del mundo, el único con el poder de seducir a quien quisiera.  
>Luego fue matar a mi familia, quien también me despreció, al ser hijo ilegítimo. Y adueñarme del título de Duque Bonnefoy.<p>

Miro arder las llamas del último retrato antiguo que había de mí. A mi lado está un chico de grandes ojos verdes oscuro y cabello rubio. Unas cejas enormes le quitan la perfección a su cara, aunque le dan cierta personalidad. Sonrié pero yo recuerdo que él también se burlaba de mí, pese a ser amigos. O algo así.  
>-Eres feo porque pareces una niña- se reía cruelmente- Eres una rana fea.<br>Ahora no importa, porque es mío. Y lo confirmo cuando me corresponde a un beso sin resistencia alguna.  
>Y claro, es mi favorito.<p>

-Señor, la cena está servida.  
>Una chica de largos cabellos cafés y ojos verde claro, junto con otro chico castaño, con un rizo en su cabeza -demasiado adorable, debo admitirlo-, sirven los platos a todos los demás. Es demasiado hermosa la escena: bellos humanos comiendo con la elegancia de los espíritus refinados, y la inocencia de un niño, las mas deliciosas cenas. Sonriendo, conversando con cordialidad. Algunos fuera de mi mansión se peleaban, ahora conversan como viejos amigos.<br>-Elizabeta- llamo a la cocinera principal, mirándola y sus ojos cambian a una dulzura indescriptible mientras descubre su cuello.  
>¡Que dirá su prometido si nos viera así, en el piso de la cocina! ¿Que podrá decir? ¿Solo azotar el piano? ¿Solo azotar el piano mientras salsa de la cena termina repartida entre ambos, en un lujurioso y pecaminoso juego?<br>Esperen... ¡Eso está haciendo! Porque el precioso Roderich también es mío. Y no se da cuenta de nada, nadie recuerda nada, solo saben lo suficiente de sí mismos para no perder su encanto, conocen sus historias, pero incluso al vivir al lado de los mismos seres de sus recuerdos, no captan la realidad.  
>Es un sueño púrpura.<br>Y luego de que ella sale, acomodándose el vestido, azoto el cuerpo del castaño de ojos violetas en el banquillo del piano. Incitando a gritos y gemidos a los demás esclavos a unirse a la pasión de su amo.  
>Desafiando la ley divina.<p>

Un eunuco me informaba de lo que pasaba afuera. Como buen noble, estaba cerrado a cal y canto de la realidad del pueblo llano.  
>Pronto supe que no quedaba ninguna mujer en el país, fuera esposa o hija. Militar, novicia, costurera, bailarina, actriz. No importaba su oficio ¡Todas estaban conmigo!<br>En cambio de hombres era mas específico. No cualquiera.

**Desaparecidos, Vol. 1**  
><strong>Alfred F. Jones: Mecánico<strong>  
><strong>Mattew Williams: Doctor<strong>  
><strong>Roderich Eldenstein: Pianista y violinista.<strong>  
><strong>Arthur Kirkland: General de la Reina.<strong>  
><strong>Elizabeta Herdèvary: Cocinera.<strong>  
><strong>Feliciano Vargas: Cocinero.<br>Enma -apellido desconocido-: Confitera  
>Ludwig Beillschmint: Militar<strong>  
><strong>Una pescadora. Nombre desconocido.<strong>

_Un joven despertó un día, sintiendo que el mundo era una grandiosidad porque él estaba vivo. Se estiró y al hacerlo miró la cama ajena. Vacía. _  
><em>Su mejor amiga no estaba ahí. Y se preocupó por eso, porque aunque ella era muy disciplinada, siempre dormía un poco más que todos.<br>No hacía mucho que también había desaparcido su hermano menor._  
><em>Debía ser el demonio. Sí, últimamente se había llevado hombres, pero por alguna razón extraña, él no era convocado ¿Porqué no, si él era tan grandioso? <em>  
><em>Pero debía encontrar el modo de entrar y rescatar a Elizabeta. Y de pasada al podrido prometido de esta.<em>

-¿Quien es ella?  
>Mirando por la ventana y una chica joven de largos cabellos rubios pasó por ahí, con un paso inocente y suave. Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro que resaltaba bastante bien su belleza. Dos o tres días más pasó, desperantando la curiosidad por saber quien era... y "conocerla" mejor.<br>Entonces la llamé a la mansión, para que no volviera. Nada que no fuera hermoso podría vivir mucho tiempo fuera de mí.

Llegó y con una sonrisa dulce aceptó bailar conmigo, mucho mas cerca de lo que solía llamarse "correcto" en sociedad. Las demás esclavas y esclavos bailaban entre sí. Sus ojos rojizos se perdieron solo cuando pasamos cerca de la húngara, Elizabeta. Giré rápidamente para ver la cara de la castaña y parecía haber recordado algo.  
>Un dolor agudo en mi pecho me devolvió a la situación en que estaba, solté rápidamente a María (al menos ese nombre me dió) y ví el rojo tiñiendo mi costosa y fina ropa. Sangre ¡Mi sangre!<br>Sangre que comenzó a volverse púrpura.  
>Y la larga cabellera rubia cayó al piso, revelando la verdad.<br>¡Por supuesto! ¡A él no lo había llamado por ruidoso, egocéntrico y... muchas mas razones!  
><em>Ese joven hombre buscaba a su amor perdido, descubriendo su paradero en la casa del demonio. Así que se vistió de mujer para acercarse al secuestrador, y lo apuñaló en el pecho, certeramente.<em>  
><em>Al caer la cabellera se descubrió un joven de cabellos grises y mirada desafiante, que sonreía victorioso al saber que había vencido.<br>-¡Kesesese! ¡El grandioso yo ha triunfado! ¡Alábenme, arrodillense ante mí!  
><em>

_En ese momento el demonio cayó, al mezclarse su sudor y su sangre se volvían gotas púrpuras, como el sello de su maldición. Mientras todas las mujeres volvían en sí y comenzaban a escapar de ese lugar, los hombres por su parte tomaron todo lo que pudieron para prender fuego, sintiendo que por alguna razón ese lugar debía arder, para quemar la maldición que pesaba ahí, purificar las noches romanas de pecado sin fin._  
><em>-¡Elizabeta, ven conmigo!- Gilbert le tendió la mano para correr, el fuego los comenzaba a acorralar. Roderich ya estaba afuera, esperando por ambos. Ella sin dudarlo tomó su mano y escaparon.<em>  
><em>La última persona que salió era Arthur Kirkland.<em>

Porque él me miró, mientras agonizaba en el piso. Mi amigo de la infancia.  
>Pero ya no podía hablar. Yo quería decirle "¡Espera!"<br>_Todavía no te he dicho que te amo._

* * *

><p>1-Ya sé, que todos me van a corregir que es Harem, pero no, lo correcto en español es "harén". O mucho mas anticuado, digamosle gineceo, aunque este término queda incorrecto, considerando que Fran tenía un harén de hombres y mujeres.<br>2- Consideré que sería bueno que tuviera un eunuco (un castrado), digo, necesitaría alguien que le comprara las cosas que ocupara para mantener semejante guarnición para su lujuria. -Pensándolo bien ocuparía muchos más XD-. Así François se aseguraba de que por el trauma de no tener sus partes, no podría tocar a nadie. Si mandaba a cualquiera de sus esclavos, sin duda estos hubieran escapado y hubiera sido fácil derrotarle.  
>3-El nombre de Bélgica lo tomé pues del fandom, ya que no hay nombre oficial. El de Seychelles no lo conozco y pues el nombre Nyotalia de Gilbert es MARÍA-Gilbert.<br>4- Casi todos los desaparecidos son parte de las relaciones fandom de Francia (excepto Alfred, pero quería incluirlo ^^). Escogí a Arthur para el papel que lleva Gumi en esa canción porque pues Arthur siempre lo molesta (la canción dice que Gumi se burlaba de Gakupo... awww, pobre XD *por eso prefiero LukaGakupo!*)  
>5- Las profesiones -sobre todo las de Mattew y Alfie- las tomé casi al azar, pero tomando en cuenta su personalidad (Mattew fue un dolor de cabeza ¬¬, no sabía que oficio ponerle, matarile rile rile)<p>

*Huye de los jitomatazos y demás ^^U*


End file.
